


chicken soup for the soul

by hawksonfire



Series: The Adventures of Bucky & Lila Anne [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Chicken Soup, Clint Barton IS A DAD, Hawkeye!Clint, Kidfic, M/M, Sick Lila Anne, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Clint cancels their date, Clint un-cancels their date, and Lila is a sick little darling.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Adventures of Bucky & Lila Anne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625512
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	chicken soup for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersockie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersockie/gifts).

> I couldn't resist coming back to these three, they're just so cute. I hope you like it!

**Bucky**

“What about this?” Bucky asks for the sixth time. 

Steve barely looks up from his sketchbook before saying, “Yeah, Buck, you look great.”

“You didn’t even look!” Bucky pouts. “C’mon Stevie, I wanna look good for this date.”

“Buck, whatever you wear will be awesome,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. “You-” He’s cut off by Bucky’s phone buzzing beside him. Bucky lunges across the room and grabs his phone before Steve can react, lighting up when he sees Clint’s name flashing across the screen. 

“Shut up, it’s him!” He hisses, clearing his throat and answering the phone. “Hello?”

“Bucky! Hey!” Clint sounds stressed.

“Clint! How’re things? I’m looking forward to our date tonight!” Steve gives him a thumbs up and Bucky sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Yeah,” Clint says, sounding apologetic, “About that.”

“You’re calling to cancel,” Bucky mutters, slumping. “I understand.”

“I really don’t want to do this,” Clint says, “But Lila Anne is sick, and her mom is out of town so I gotta look after her. I’m real sorry, Bucky.”

“It’s totally okay,” Bucky says, fake cheerfully. “She comes first, I totally get that.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? Because I could try to find a sitter -”

“Clint, it’s alright, really,” Bucky says soothingly. “I understand. We’ll reschedule for another time, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds good!” Clint says, relieved. “I can’t wait to - Lila! Into the bucket, darlin’!” The line goes dead and Bucky pulls his phone away from his ear, slumping. 

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve says sympathetically.

Bucky shoves down his feelings and grins cheerfully. “It’s okay! I knew going in that Lila Anne would come first, it’s okay.”

“Still,” Steve says. He pats Bucky’s knee sympathetically. “You wanna eat ice cream and watch bad movies?”

“Yes please,” Bucky mutters. 

“I’ll get the ice cream, you pick the movie!” Steve slides off the couch and heads into the kitchen, leaving Bucky alone. He sighs, shoulders slumping, and pulls open the trunk where he keeps his movies. Before he can start searching, however, his phone starts buzzing again. Bucky thinks about ignoring it, but after a few seconds he’s too annoyed by his ringtone to follow through and picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Bucky!” It’s Clint. “I know I literally  _ just _ cancelled on you, like a minute ago, but Lila Anne heard me say your name and now she wants ‘Mr. Bucky’ to come over and help take care of her. I will literally owe you forever if you do this and prevent a DEFCON Three level meltdown.”

“Uh...” Bucky doesn’t know what to say. “Sure?” Or that.

“Great! I’ll text you my address! See you soon!” The line goes dead and Bucky blinks.

“What was that about?” Steve asks, coming back into the room with a spoon hanging out of his mouth and a tub of ice cream in his hand. 

“Apparently I’m going over to Clint’s house to help him take care of his daughter while she’s sick?” Bucky is very confused.

“Hey, you get your date after all!” Steve says, patting him on the back with his free hand. “I’m staying here to watch movies though. Have fun!” Bucky blinks. Steve raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

Bucky snaps into action, shoving a couple things into a bag and racing out the front door, barely stopping long enough to lace up his shoes. His phone buzzes as he’s headed down the stairs with a text from Clint containing his address and apartment number. Right as Bucky hits the street, his phone goes off again. 

**Clint: ** _ would u mind picking up some chicken soup her majesty is requesting it _

**Bucky:** _sure thing! :)_

He picks up soup and makes it to the address Clint sent him in just under forty minutes, and he has to take a minute to lean against the outside of the building to catch his breath. “Play it cool, Barnes,” he mutters to himself, pushing his hair off his forehead and walking inside. He heads up to Clint’s apartment and knocks on the door, shifting on his feet.

The door swings open, revealing Clint’s smiling face - and a cacophony of noise hits Bucky’s ears. There’s a dog barking, a kid crying, and a fire alarm wailing. “Bucky!” Clint says happily, ushering him inside. “Glad you could make it!”

Bucky can barely hear him over all the noise so, with a sigh, he pushes the bag holding the soup into Clint’s arms and heads towards the kitchen. He is met with chaos. Something is burning on the stove so he tosses the whole thing into the sink and turns on the tap, then he grabs a broom and jabs at the smoke alarm until the wailing stops. That has the bonus of making both the kid stop crying and the dog stop barking, so. Hurray.

“Mr. Bucky!” He hears a little voice cry, and he turns around just in time to nearly be bowled over as Lila Anne runs directly into his legs. “You came!” 

“Course I came, sweetheart!” Bucky says, sweeping her into his arms. “You asked me to, didn’t you?”

“Did you bring soup?” She asks, eyes wide. 

“Sure did,” Bucky nods. “Why don’t you go play with your pup in the other room while me and your daddy get things cleaned up in here, okay?” He sets her down and off she goes, a yellow mutt following behind her. 

“Sorry about this,” Clint says sheepishly from behind him. “I know you’d probably be anywhere else, but-”

“Hey, I’m glad to be here,” Bucky says, cutting him off. “And it’s a good thing I came along when I did, otherwise you woulda burnt the place down.”

Clint rubs the back of his neck, grimacing. “Yeah. Lila Anne’s mom usually takes care of her when she’s sick, but like I said, she’s out of town.”

“Hey, this is already better than what I had planned for the evening,” Bucky grins. “Ice cream and shi- bad movies with Steve.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Clint murmurs. 

Bucky shrugs. “This is better. Wanna get started on that soup?” Clint hands it over and the two of them spend the next half hour or so making chicken soup from scratch. Once it’s ready, Bucky ladles it into bowls and serves the three of them. 

“This is the best soup ever!” Lila declares. “Daddy, can Mr. Bucky make this for me every day?”

“Chicken soup is only for when you’re sick, Lila Anne,” Clint says. “And besides, you gotta ask Bucky, not me.”

Lila Anne turns her puppy eyes on Bucky. “Could you, Mr. Bucky? Pretty please?”

Bucky laughs, grabbing her bowl. “Your daddy’s right, sweetheart. Chicken soup’s only for when you’re sick. But I can make it for you the next time you get sick, okay?”

“Promise?” She asks, sticking out her pinkie.

Bucky grins. “Promise,” he says solemnly, wrapping his pinkie around hers and squeezing gently. His eyes lock with Clint over her head, something fizzing between them - until the dog barks, breaking the moment. The rest of the night is a flurry of activity, but eventually Lila Anne is in bed and Clint and Bucky are slumped over on the couch. 

“That was fun,” Clint mutters. 

“Geez, kids are exhausting,” Bucky groans, cracking his back. “I don’t know how you do it, Clint, seriously.”

“She’s a lot of work,” Clint admits. “But I love her. Wouldn’t trade her for anything. That’s not a dealbreaker, I hope.”

Bucky looks up at him, breath catching in his throat as Clint leans in slightly. “Not a dealbreaker at all,” he says faintly. 

“Good,” breathes Clint, and he leans in further, their lips just about to touch when -

“Daddy! I missed the bowl again!” Clint groans, his head falling forward onto Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I gotta-” He hooks a thumb over his shoulder apologetically. 

Bucky pushes him towards Lila Anne’s bedroom, smiling. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the[ tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/) and the[ tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


End file.
